Supersonic Rouge
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rouge gains the same kind of speed as Sonic after finding a stone with extraordinary powers. She then challenges Sonic to a race to find out who truly is the Fastest Thing Alive. Can Sonic keep his title or will he lose to a treasure hunter/jewel thief/government agent bat?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are those two," Rouge asked as she waited in front of a cave miles away from New Mobotropolis. Before she could walk into the mouth of the cave, Josh and Manik ran up to her.

"You two sure took your sweet time. What happened that you're both late?"

"Sorry, Aunt Rouge. I was busy painting Sonia's likeness. It's not easy putting a vision of beauty on a blank canvass," Josh said.

"My best friend, the romantic," Manik said, jerking his thumb towards Josh.

"What? It's true. Sonia is a pure vision of beauty, Manik."

"Would you can it, Van Gogh? We have a treasure to find," Rouge said before she and Manik walked into the caverns.

"'Would you can it, Van Gogh?' What a bat," Josh said before following Rouge and Manik into the cave.

"So what is it that we're looking for, Aunt Rouge?"

"Just the Speed Stone."

"What is that?"

"A stone that can grant anyone the best kind of speed there is. A speed that counter that of a cheetah and pretty much everything else on Mobius," Rouge answered.

"Even Uncle Sonic," Josh asked.

"Even Sonic."

"So I'm supposed to believe that someone could be granted the same kind of speed Uncle Sonic has because of some stone?"

"Pretty much," Rouge said.

"Well, I don't believe it. There's no way Uncle Sonic's brand of speed could be given to someone because of a stone," Josh said before his voice echoed.

"Stone! Stone! Taco! Stone," Josh's echo said as it reverberated through the caverns.

"Is it me or did my echo sound a little broken?"

"Come on, Jo. We gotta get a move on if we wanna that Speed Stone," Manik said as he and Rouge walked through the caverns.

"I swear my echo is seriously broken," Josh said before he followed Manik and Rouge.

* * *

"This is great." After walking through the caverns, Rouge and Manik stopped at a section of the cave that broke up into three different paths.

"Which way, Manik?"

"How am I supposed to know? I may be Sally's son, but that doesn't mean I think like her," Manik said before Josh walked up to him and Rouge.

"What's going on?"

"We're lost because Manik doesn't know which way to go," Rouge answered.

"I just can't decide which tunnel to take."

"That is a problem. The easiest solution that I can come up with that each of us take one of the tunnels and see where it leads," Josh said.

"That's not a bad plan, Jo. Nice job," Manik said.

"Thanks, Manik. I'm glad I came up with it."

"OK. I'll take the left, Josh takes the right, and Manik takes the center path. Sound good to you two?"

"It actually does," Josh said before he, Rouge, and Manik went their separate paths.

* * *

"Gaining speed because of a stone. Total BS." Josh was using a flashlight to guide his way through the dark caverns. He didn't believe that a simple stone couldn't give someone extraordinary speed just by touching and he wanted to disprove it.

* * *

"A stone that can give someone the speed of my dad. Interesting." Manik, like Josh, was using a flashlight to light his way through the caverns. While he was walking around, he heard a low rumbling a few miles from his location.

"What was that? I guess it was nothing. Better keep looking for that Speed Stone," Manik said before the same low rumbling from before repeated itself.

"Whatever that was, I'm getting far away from it before I become its next meal." Manik dropped his flashlight before breaking out into a mad dash for the exit.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Aunt Rouge. I was going to get some breakfast, but you had to pull me away from my Frosted Toast Crunch," Josh said before his stomach started growling again.

"I know you're starving. I am, too, but you don't hear me complaining."

* * *

"Speed Stone, come out wherever you are," Rouge called out as she walked through the tunnel she had picked to go through. She stopped when she saw a strange glow coming from ahead.

"I'll bet that's the Speed Stone I'm looking for. I gotta get before someone else does." Rouge then ran over to where the glow was coming from and saw a beautiful blue stone resting on a stone pedestal.

"It's even more amazing than I thought," Rouge said as she walked up to the stone. She grabbed it off the pedestal, held it in her hands, and felt the surge of power course through her.

"So the legends are true. I have the same kind of speed as Sonic. Incredible."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hopefully, I got away from that thing," Manik said as he panted. Once he was out of the tunnel, he looked back to see he was followed by the monster he had heard before.

"Looks like I lost it. Good."

"Boo," Josh said, scaring the living daylights of Manik.

"Jo, don't do that! You should be careful," Manik said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because there's a monster in these caverns. I heard it growling not too far away from me."

"A monster? A monster living in here? That's the most outlandish story I've ever heard," Josh said.

"But it's true," Manik said before the same growling he had heard before came around again.

"See? There's a monster and I wanna find it."

"Then consider it found."

"What are you talking about," Manik asked.

"That monster was my stomach," Josh said before his stomach growled again.

"Jo!"

"No fair. Aunt Rouge called me before I could get some breakfast. I've been starving since we left."

"You should've told me. I could have told Rouge you were gonna be running late," Manik said.

"Forget it. Time's passed," Josh said before a blur of white ran past him, knocking him off-balance.

"Jo, I got you."

"Anybody get the number of that bus?"

"What was that," Manik asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but we should go before it comes back," Josh replied.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Good thing we got back fast because I am starving." Both Josh and Manik got back to the house they and the others were sharing in under three minutes using their speed.

"Make something for me," Manik said.

"On it," Josh said as he entered the kitchen.

"When did you guys get back," Sonia asked as she came down the stairs, wearing her usual sleepwear.

"Just now."

"Where's Josh?"

"In the kitchen, getting breakfast for the both of us," Manik answered.

"Manik, breakfast."

"Hold on." Manik then entered the kitchen with Sonia right behind him. Manik and Josh both took a seat before eating their breakfast.

"I'm glad you're back, Josh," Sonia said.

"Hey, Sonia," Josh said as he ate a spoonful of cereal.

"That's all I get?"

"Sorry, Son. I'm eating."

"I see," Sonia said as she took a seat. Josh dropped his spoon before going over to the pantry.

"Josh, your cereal," Manik said.

"Sorry, Manik. Girlfriend before food. It's my code."

"Fair enough."

"Find anything?"

"Not there," Josh said as he walked to the fridge. He stopped looking when he couldn't find anything.

"Sorry, Sonia. Nothing."

"That's too bad," Sonia said.

"But I could get you some orange juice," Josh said.

"That'll be fine."

"Two seconds." Josh then walked over to the fridge again before looking for the orange juice.

"There you are," Josh said as he got it out of the fridge. He then walked over to one of the cabinets before getting one of the glasses and pouring some of the juice.

"There you go, Sonia. One glass of orange juice."

"Thanks, Josh," Sonia said before taking a sip of the juice.

"Anything happen to you guys while you were out?"

"Well, Manik, Aunt Rouge, and I went looking for some stone that supposedly can give someone the same speed kind of speed as Uncle Sonic," Josh said.

"Wait. No one can outrace Dad. He's the fastest. That stone must be made-up," Sonia said.

"That's what I said, but Aunt Rouge didn't even believe me."

"Before we could leave, some white blur knocked Josh off his feet," Manik said.

"Luckily, Manik caught me before I could fall to my death," Josh said.

"That's a relief."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge was running around the forest using her own brand of speed.

"Now I know how Sonic feels when he does this," she said as she zigzagged around the trees. She screeched to a halt before getting a bright idea on what to do next.

"I need to find Sonic."

* * *

"There you are," Rocket said as he laid the food he was holding on the table. He, Sally, Sonic, Leaf, and Frost were at Uncle Chuck's, enjoying some lunch.

"Thanks, hon," Sally said before taking a bite out of her chili dog.

"This is actually pretty good," Frost said as he ate his chili dog.

"Now you know how I feel about these things," Sonic said as he ate. While they were eating, Rouge barged into the restaurant and walked up to them.

"Drop the chili dog, Sonic," Rouge said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to."

"Fair enough," Sonic said before putting his chili dog down.

"What's going on, Rouge?"

"I challenge you to a race to find out who's the fastest Mobian," Rouge said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold on. You're challenging me, Sonic the Hedgehog, to a race," Sonic asked.

"You heard me," Rouge responded.

"Impossible. No one can match my speed."

"Unless they find the legendary Speed Stone," Rocket added.

"You mean like the one I found this morning?"

"You didn't."

"Take a look," Rouge said before pulling out the Speed Stone for Rocket to look at.

"Incredible. To think that this stone holds the very speed Sonic uses," Rocket said as he marveled at the Speed Stone.

"So, what do you say, Sonic? Up for a little competition?" Sonic then took a few moments to think about his answer to Rouge's challenge.

"All right. You're on," Sonic said.

"Great," Rouge said.

"So, what's up for grabs, Rouge?"

"Just Sonic's title of 'Fastest Thing Alive'."

"What? You can't have that. That's my title."

"Too late. You said you'll do it," Rouge said.

"She's right, Sonic. You just can't go back on your word. You have to race Rouge," Rocket said.

"Thank you, Rocket."

"I won't do it," Sonic said.

"You have to. Otherwise, you'll be known as the guy who turned down a race and I'm sure you don't want that hanging over your head."

"You're right, Rocket. I'll do it."

"Wow, you really can manipulate anyone just by lecturing them. I'm impressed," Rouge said.

"It's what I do," Rocket said.

"You think you can design a course for the race?"

"Of course I can. It'll be easy."

* * *

Time passed and Rocket had finally thought of a design that would be the perfect one for the race between Sonic and Rouge. He had assembled everyone to marvel at his creation.

"After thinking of many designs, I have finally made the perfect course for a race of this magnitude," Rocket said before grabbing a corner of the tarp covering the course map and pulling it off.

"May I present the Fastest Thing Alive Race." Everyone took a look at the course Rocket had made and scrutinized every detail it had.

"Sonic and Rouge, otherwise known as Racer One and Racer Two, will begin at this very spot before making their way through the mountain pass, across the grassy fields, through the darkest cave imaginable, across the ocean, over the mountain, and back here. If Sonic is the first to get here, he keeps his title of 'Fastest Thing Alive'. But if Rouge wins, then she gets the title. Any questions," Rocket asked after explaining the entire course.

"I have one," Jessie said.

"Yes?"

"Doesn't this seem dangerous?"

"It's a race to see who truly is the Fastest Thing Alive. It should be dangerous," Rocket said.

"He's got a point, Jess," Scorch said.

"If there aren't any more questions, let's turn it over to Bunnie."

"When I say go, you run as fast as you can," Bunnie said as she walked onto the starting line.

"On your marks..."

"Get set," Bunnie said, about to drop the flag she was holding.

"GO!" Sonic and Rouge were off like jets, trying to get ahead of each other.

"Just stop, Sonic. You and I both know I'm the one who'll win," Rouge said.

"In your dreams," Sonic said before running even faster than Rouge.

"We'll just see about that." Sonic and Rouge went through every part of the course before reaching the homestretch: the run back to the finish line.

"I'm the Fastest Thing Alive, Rouge, and it'll stay that way for a long time."

"Wouldn't your son have to take over when you pass on," Rouge asked.

"He would, but I'm the Fastest Thing Alive in the here and now. No one will change that," Sonic said.

"Then I'll be the first."

"Yeah, right." Both Sonic and Rouge then ran as fast as they could before seeing the finish line on the horizon.

"I win," Rouge said.

"No, you don't," Sonic said before he and Rouge crossed the finish line.

"I won."

"Wanna bet, Blue Boy?"

"Enough. I was smart enough to plant this in case of a close tie," Rocket said as he walked to a camera posted near the finish line.

"It took a picture of you two crossing the finish line and only it knows who truly won." Rocket then grabbed the picture after it was ejected from the camera. He then looked at the picture to see who the winner was.

"Oh, man. I don't believe it," Rocket said.

"Who won," Sonic asked.

"It seems the winner was..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know what to say, Sonic," Rocket said while holding the photo revealing the winner of the race.

"Oh," Sonic said, realizing who had won the race.

"I guess you and I both know who truly won, Sonic," Rouge said.

"Congratulations, Rouge. You deserved the win."

"I guess it's time to tell everyone else." Rocket then walked up to the audience with the news of the winner.

"Everyone, it seems we have an upset. The winner of The Fastest Thing Alive Race is none other than Rouge the Bat," Rocket announced.

"Are you sure," Frost asked.

"I checked. Rouge was ahead of Sonic at the finish line. I got the picture right here if you don't believe me."

"All right. Let's see it," Scorch said.

"Pass that on," Rocket said as he handed the picture to Frost.

"Wow. You weren't lying, Rocket. Rouge really did win."

"Have you ever known me to stretch the truth?"

"Not really," Frost responded.

"So the new Fastest Thing Alive is Rouge," Rocket said before Rouge walked over to his side.

"That's right. I'm the new F.T.A. Deal with it."

"Man, Sonic must not be feeling so hot."

"Why not," Fiona asked.

"Because he lost his title to Rouge, Fi. I wouldn't be doing so good if I was Sonic," Frost said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't either."

* * *

_How could I lose my title of Fastest Thing Alive to Rouge? I was running much faster than her, yet I lost, _Sonic thought to himself as he laid awake in his own room. Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by Rocket coming in.

"Hey, Sonic."

"Hey," Sonic said.

"Your parents said I might find you in here," Rocket said as he sat beside Sonic.

"I just don't feel like facing the world, Rocket."

"I understand, Sonic. You feel like you've lost the one thing that made you unique from everyone else."

"That's right. How did you know that," Sonic asked.

"Because of my powers. I wasn't always like this," Rocket said.

"I remember. Before that meteorite crash-landed on Mobius, you were a powerless leader. But now, you're still a leader with his own brand of power."

"Good save. I thought I would have to punch you in the mouth for calling me powerless."

"I guess I was lucky that time," Sonic said.

"But, even if I didn't have my powers, I still had one thing that makes me unique," Rocket said.

"Right. The fact that you're not even from Mobius."

"That's right. Without my powers or extraterrestrial status, I would be a regular Mobian like Tails' parents, your parents, or Sally's parents. Do me a favor and don't tell her I said her parents are regular Mobians."

"I won't. Hedgehog's honor," Sonic said.

"Thanks, man," Rocket said.

"Still, I can't go out there. I'm no longer the Fastest Thing Alive. That's Rouge's title now."

"What if I said you can win that title back?"

"You're bluffing. You can't pull that off," Sonic said.

"Can, too. Just wait," Rocket said before getting up and walking out of the room.

"What is he planning?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I know you were here for a race before, but this race should be a little more interesting," Rocket said to the audience before him.

"How is this race more interesting than the last one," Scorch asked.

"Because Sonic and Rouge won't be using their legs. They'll be using their Extreme Gear."

"I knew it," Frost said.

"Fair's fair." Scorch then slipped ten dollars Frost's way as payment for a wager they had made before.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"A-hole," Scorch muttered under his breath.

"Sonic, there's yours," Rocket said as he handed Sonic his Extreme Gear.

"You sure about this," Sonic asked.

"Positive. Rouge won while you were running along the ground. This is much easier."

"You're right. Confidence."

"Good," Rocket said before walking over to Rouge.

"And there's your Extreme Gear, Rouge."

"Thanks, Rocket," Rouge said as she took her Extreme Gear from Rocket.

"Both of you, get in your positions," Rocket said before Sonic and Rouge walked over to the finish line.

"Get on your Extreme Gear." Rouge and Sonic both did as Rocket said and got themselves on their Extreme Gear.

"And go," Rocket shouted before Rouge and Sonic roared past him.

"Good luck, Sonic. You're gonna need it."

"You're pretty good, Sonic."

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself," Sonic said as he and Rouge raced along the mountain pass that was the first part of the course.

"Why don't you give up and spare yourself the humiliation," Rouge asked.

"And let you win again? Never. I aim to win this time." Sonic then leaned forward in order for his speed to increase.

"You think you can get ahead of me? You've got another thing coming, Sonic." Rouge then leaned forward in order for her to increase so she would catch up to Sonic.

"Looks like she's catching up. I'll just have to go faster," Sonic said to himself as he flew over the grassy field on his way to the finish line.

"Don't think you'll win this time. I won before and I can do it again," Rouge said as she tailed behind Sonic. Both Sonic and Rouge raced through the course Rocket had designed for the original race, trying to get ahead of the other. The time to be near the homestretch came once again and Sonic was determined to win his title back from Rouge.

"Come on, Sonic. You have two options here; you can either keep racing against me and suffer another humiliating loss or you can wipe out and let me win for the second time in a row."

"You thought I let you win before? I did not let you win in that race! I just didn't give it my all, but I am now! Prepare to lose, bitch, because I'll be the one to cross that finish line first, not you!" Sonic then increased his speed by leaning forward before Rouge did the same thing as him.

"You have no right to call me a bitch! You will let me win," Rouge shouted as she caught up to Sonic.

"Never," Sonic growled.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Rouge then kicked Sonic off his Extreme Gear before leaning forward and increasing her speed. The finish line was in her sight and she was prepared to win for the second time in a row.

"I win, Sonic. Too bad you're not here to see it," Rouge said.

"That's what you think!" Rouge turned her head in time to see Sonic racing besides her.

"How?! I knocked you off your board!"

"Rocket put us both on the Extreme Gear so I could have the speed to cross that finish line," Sonic said before getting ahead of Rouge.

"No! I won't let you win," Rouge said before leaning forward to increase his speed. The finish line came into view for both Sonic and Rouge as they increased their speed. Sonic was just a little bit faster than Rouge and crossed the finish line first.

"And Sonic wins it! He reclaims his title as the Fastest Thing Alive," Rocket shouted as the others cheered.

"Yes! I got my title back!"

"No! I should've won!"

"And yet you didn't," Sonic said.

"Rouge, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sounds like someone's in trouble for knocking me off my Extreme Gear."

"Like I'm in trouble," Rouge said before walking over to Rocket.

"What's going on, Rocket?"

"I saw that cheap shot you did before. You're in trouble, Rouge, and there's no way of avoiding that," Rocket said.

"What's the price," Rouge asked.

"Two-week suspension from all Team New Mobotropolis missions and I'll have my son and his friends watching you in case you try to sneak out."

"I deserve it."

"You deserve something else, too," Rocket added.

"And what would that be," Rouge asked.

"Your own title."

"My own title?"

"That's right. Sonic's called the Blue Blur, so you should be called the 'White Blur' because of your fur color," Rocket said.

"That's clever. Thanks," Rouge said.

"It's what I do."


End file.
